Deathstroke
Originally a soldier in the U.S. Army, Slade Wilson was part of an experimental super-soldier program where he gained enhanced strength, agility, healing factor and intelligence. Deathstroke became a mercenary soon after the experiment and rapidly gained a reputation as one of the world's greatest assassins. Profile and Stats *'Name': Deathstroke, Slade Wilson *'Gender': Male *'Age': 52 *'Classification': Human, Mercenary, Assassin, Swordsman, Former U.S. Army Soldier *'Height': 193 cm (6'4") *'Weight': 102 kg (225 lb) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': White *'Attire': *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Genetically Augmented Attributes *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': Power Ranking *'Class': *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Personality Known by reputation as "The World's Greatest Assassin", Slade Wilson is a consummate professional, jaded by the work he does and attracted towards a contract basis, especially jobs that regard Night Raid - whom after beating him once, is dedicated for a rematch and finally defeating his rivals. He feels a personal obligation to complete a job, but is more pragmatic and professional as to let a job become a personal matter. He fully admits that he only does his work if he is positive he will receive compensation and because of this did not attack Akame while imprisoned in The Vault as Dr. Klipse had no means of paying him. Despite his assassin lifestyle, Slade does have a sense of honor and follows a warriors code, no matter how warped it is, more specifically he will grant opponents quick deaths in battle. History Abilities Genetically Augmented Attributes: He has been enhanced via special medical treatments, which resulted in his superhuman strength, speed, stamina & reflexes as well as low-level rapid healing abilities. He has the strength to send men flying with one strike, overpower low-level superhumans with relative ease, dodge rapid gunfire, think complex strategies instantaneously, not tire for days of physical activity & go without sustenance for days or weeks, endure a massive amount of pain & damage, is immune to damage done by small firearms & can rapidly heal from any injury. His healing abilities, augmented metabolism & enhanced physiological health prevent him form naturally dying off, either by age or disease or being killed off by almost any means, therefore this highlights his apparent immortality. *'Superhuman Strength': Deathstroke's strength has been augmented beyond the natural limits of the human race. He is strong enough to easily send human flying very far distance with a punch or a kick, out strength other superhuman opponents, and can lift roughly 2 tons at max. *'Superhuman Speed': Deathstroke is capable of moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. He is fast enough to be a blur in front of a normal human's eyes, and out speed or even outright blitz other superhumans who can move at supersonic speeds. Finally, he can run at 65 mph and swim at 25 Knots at his peak. *'Superhuman Durability': Deathstroke's body is extremely durable, his skin, bone, and muscle have all been augmented to make it stronger and harder than human, therefore allow him to be impervious to injury to a certain extent. *'Superhuman Agility': Deathstroke's agility has also augmented, he can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Superhuman Stamina': Deathstroke's body is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood, allowing him to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the average member of the user's species. Additionally, he exert himself at peak capacity for hours, if not days before he get exhausted. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Deathstroke has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. *'Superhuman Senses': Deathstroke has extremely accurate senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, touch and/or feel more than an average member of the human race. *'Regeneration': Deathstroke natural healing abilities have been greatly accelerated. This allows him to completely regenerate lost or damaged tissues in several moments. He is generally in very good physical shape as his body is constantly reverting to healthy state, granting him nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality. However, it appears that Deathstroke cannot regenerate the youth of his hair nor his missing eye. **'Toxic Immunity': Deathstroke is immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. **'Immortality': Despite Deathstroke's physical appearance, Deathstroke cannot die by any natural means, via aging or diseases. He cannot even be killed by most means, such as ballistic attacks, stabs, explosions etc. This highlights his apparent immortality. *'Enhanced Intellect': Deathstroke has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual ability, creativity, and originality, typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. He is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and superior learning capacity. At this stage, he can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevates the thinking of humanity to new levels. Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Swordsmen Category:Antagonists